sonic adventure three
by Melissa98
Summary: Today was going to be a great day for the king and his wife. They had just created a being that could travel through time and space. By giving their own blood and a chaos emerald, they had created the blue flame and named it, Solaris. Solaris is the key for them to finally have their precious child Elise given back to them. This is a prologue to other stories that i will write


**Sonic adventure three**

Today was going to be a great day for the king and his wife. They had just created a being that could travel through time and space. By giving their own blood and a chaos emerald, they had created the blue flame and named it, Solaris. Once the king and queen would analyze the flame and see if they could control it, they could bring back the one thing that they had lost so many years ago, his little princess Elise. Once the flame was analyzed, they realized that their little blue flame had two personalities that were so different that they could split them into two different beings. They were able to split the two thanks to the chaos emerald that they had. When they split the two, one took the form of a fire elemental, and the other was a black cloud. As the two split apart, the cloud seemed happy to be rid of this fire. The cloud faced the king and queen, still awestruck by this even being possible and said to them,

"My name is Mephiles; Mephiles the dark. Over there destroying your lab is Iblis: the flames of disaster. By donating your blood for the creation of ourselves, I will grant you one wish but be warned, once the wish is spoken, that will be your wish. There is one thing that I cannot do yet. I cannot bring back the dead. While I can time travel, I myself cannot change history unless I receive more power. I can create life, but there is only one way that I can do so. One must give up their own life in order for me to do so. My other half Iblis can only be sealed by one of the same blood. In order for my other half to not destroy you precious city you must choose between your citizens and your own selfish desires." The king and queen looked at each other. They knew that the kingdom was at stake, but they had come so far. The queen looked at her husband and said, "I will make the wish." He only nodded back believing that she would choose the city over their own desires. She said to the dark cloud,

"I wish to give my life in exchange for my daughter to come back to us." The king was awestruck. How could his wife say something so rash? The wish was already spoken and the dark cloud started to laugh.

"Well my lady, your wish is my command, however due to me not being very experienced at this yet, I'm afraid that you didn't say whether you wanted to have your daughter be human or not. This I'm afraid will result in me choosing what your daughter will be. She shall be a-" A dark black hedgehog with red highlights kicked down the door. He was followed by a silver one with hair that for some odd reason stuck strait up and looked like some sort of leaf. "You must be Mephiles the dark." The black hedgehog said. "I am Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog. I am here to seal you away, forever!" He took out some kind of scepter. "This is the scepter of darkness. Imbedded with the blood of the king, it has the power to seal you away!"

"No don't!" Cried the queen. "He is bringing back my daughter!"

"Now I know what your child will be." Mephiles said and gathered his dark clouds around the queen. The cloud spoke.

"The reason why I needed a sacrifice was because while I cannot call back a soul from the dead, I can reincarnate ones soul into another body. That body will be made of your very flesh and bones. Everything will come from you. The only thing that I will borrow from another soul is this," The cloud swarmed behind the silver hedgehog's back and very carefully pricked a hair from it. The hedgehog didn't even feel it but he did see it happen and tried to stop it from touching him. This unfortunately didn't work and the dark being got what he wanted. The dark one continued to speak,

"I will be simply recreating you, but as your so called daughter instead of your actual self." As the queen noticed her arms and legs slowly disappearing, she also saw a tiny hedgehog infant being created right in from of her.

"I did not need your whole body," Mephiles said, "All I needed was some of your parts to create your child, including these." The cloud swarmed around the queen's mouth. The cloud entered into the mouth and when it came out it was caring many things. It had the queen's internal organs. One by one they all came out the queen's mouth. Each time making her choke and cough up more blood. Finally when the lungs were taken and the queen started to suffocate, the dark cloud spoke again.

"Your daughter is almost finished. Unfortunately, you will not be around to hear her cry." As the queen closed her bloodshot eyes all she could do was say, "At least my husband will still be with me." And she died. While most of her body was still intact, there was too much blood to tell whether or not it was human or something else. Before revealing the queens deformed body, Mephiles took some of the blood soaked dress and wrapped the body of a hedgehog infant with dark red fur in the cloth. There was a cry shorty after that.

"Perfect," the dark cloud said. "Now I will have a daughter. It's such a shame that she had to be raise by that king. I would do a better job, but unfortunately, that wasn't the deal." He cleared himself from the body and revealed the queen's blood covered corpse. Next to the corpse was the crying baby hedgehog. The king dropped to his knees. Shadow practically threw up and the silver hedgehog actually did through up. The king started to say,

"Why did I let my wife do this, why..."He turned to Shadow with the scepter still in hand.

"Please," the king begged, "let that thing rot in that scepter for the rest of his life! Seal it away, hurry! And you, what can you?" He turned to the silver hedgehog picking up the infant.

"Use the infant to seal away Iblis please! Before the entire city is destroyed!" The two hedgehogs nodded. The two hedgehogs took out one that each of them had. The silver one had a blue emerald, and Shadow had a green one.

"I'm not sure how, but it's a good thing you have those." The king said.

"Silver," Shadow called the silver hedgehog, "Go and seal Iblis, I will take care of Mephiles." The one called Silver nodded and left to capture the flames of disaster. Meanwhile, Shadow walked up to the dark cloud and yelled,

"Chaos... CONTROL!" And for a few seconds, the black cloud was frozen. Shadow then proceeded to lift up the scepter of darkness. He started to seal Mephiles away. Mephiles said to Shadow,

"No, please stop. Who... What are you?" Shadow answered,

"Didn't you listen before? I am Shadow; Shadow the hedgehog and the ultimate life form!"

"Shadow, your face, your form, I will remember. Your death... Is certain... You... Will die!" That was all the being said before being sealed away into the scepter. Meanwhile, Silver was using what appeared to be his mind to move the newly born flames of disaster toward the king still clutching the child.

"Use chaos control and seal him away inside of her!" Silver reluctantly induced chaos control and the child was filled with the flames. Miraculously, the baby did not die. Everything was working. The king walked up to Silver reaching out for the child. Silver gave the baby to him.

He looked back at Silver. Silver said to him,

"I am sorry sir, but I have some unfinished business in the future to attend to." After he said that, Shadow came back into the room.

"Let's go." He said.

"Wait; give the king the scepter of darkness. We already know what will happen to it. If anything, let him develop a copy over these next fifteen years." Shadow at first didn't agree with the hedgehog, but after some more talking, he said,

"Fine, if the king can make another one, then I will use it." Silver turned to the king.

"Take care of that daughter of yours or else she will be spending a lot of time with a certain blue hedgehog!" The king looked confused but nodded. The two took out their chaos emeralds and yelled,

"Chaos... CONTROL!" A small, spinning circle appeared. Before stepping into it, Silver walked back to the king and gave him his blue chaos emerald. "Sayonara!" He yelled before stepping into the circle. Shadow quickly followed. And just like that, the circle thing disappeared before the king could say anything else.

"Just what was that about?" The king thought. He looked at the baby hedgehog in his arms. She looked so frail with her small newly born dark red hands wrapped in the blood soaked make due blanket made from her own mother's dress. He said to the child while tickling it with his free index finger. "You will not be frail. You will become a strong queen just like your mother was." All the infant did was giggle and tried to pull the finger of her father. This would be a hard next few years for the both of them.

The king had a lot to juggle. He needed to take care of his child growing up, create the scepter of darkness, and to top it all off, he had to be king of a country. When he did have spare time, he would often sit in his be with his little Elise curled up next to him and watch the news. So many things had happened over the next fifteen years that quite frankly; he almost thought that it was the result of Solaris being created. Like when Elise was only seven. Whenever the chaos emerald was needed, the king would send it to station square. That was the only place that ever needed saving. A strange blue hedgehog had saved station square from the evil perfect chaos, however when she turned ten, he finally saw his savior. It was all over the news.

"Sonic the hedgehog destroys Prison Island!" Is what the headline was. When we saw the footage of what was supposed to be the blue hedgehog, the king found it odd. That wasn't the blue hedgehog that saved station square. That was the hedgehog called Shadow who with Silver saved. Soleanna what was the media saying this nonsense? Soon after, doctor Eggman came back and destroyed part of the moon with this so called "Eclipse cannon." He was glued to his TV clutching his little ten year old for his life. After that, there was a message from a man named Gerald Robotinik. He apparently designed the Eclipse cannon to crash into the planet when all of the chaos emeralds were taken there. In the video he stated that he wanted to get revenge for the death of his granddaughter Maria. The king guessed that that didn't happen since the earth wasn't destroyed in the time limit that he gave them. The media stayed out of the hair of the blue hedgehog and Shadow for a few years. As the years went by, Elise was growing bigger and bigger. She wanted so much and her father being the rich man he is, gave her most of what she wanted. He didn't say yes to everything. He wanted her to be strong, that way she couldn't fall for just anyone. While he did want to marry her off for political gain, he was sure that he would do the right thing with this daughter rather than his first Elise.

His first Elise while she did die as an infant shortly after birth, she was already set up to marry a prince from another country. The king realized that if he wanted to improve life for this daughter, he would have to do everything in his power to make her a strong child in his eyes, but in the public view, a frail perfect little princess. Little Elise was trained in many forms of fighting. She eventually developed a homing attack and plowed through the dummies that the king himself developed. While his daughter trained, he worked on the scepter of darkness. After much experimentation, he developed two scepters. one was silver, the color of the one he had received all those years ago and was the better made one. The other one was tanner and more of a prototype. The king was glad that he had created them. He didn't want the scepter to fall into the wrong hands, so he had a complex constructed to house and guard the powerful creature trapped inside the scepter. In a secret base under the city, he also created a separate being.

Using cat DNA mixed with his wife's DNA and some purple food coloring for fun, he spent many years trying to create another vessel for Iblis if Elise was to die because as far as he knew, the only way that Iblis could get out was with her death. He first thought that tears or sweat or something that exerted water from the body because he thought that if she lost a significant amount of water, Iblis would get control over her. For he thought the water in her body cooled the flames of disaster. He soon realized that that wouldn't happen after Elise cried over not getting something she wanted for two hours. There was only one way he could create the creature. He had to find Dr. Eggman for had a grandfather that was exceptionally good at cloning so surly his grandson was just as smart. He knew that Eggman was trying to take over the world, but he is possible the smartest man on the planet. No other scientist was close to Eggman's brain level not to mention how good the man was at simply building robots. The king had no choice. He had to get Eggman to help him. After much research and waiting, he eventually got Eggman to show up to his new lab. The two worked well together developing the purple anthropomorphic cat.

"What should we call her?" The king asked.

"Her name will be Blaze." Eggman answered.

"Why Blaze?" The king asked."

Because I met a cat that looked just like this in a different dimension. If I'm making a look alike, might as well give her the same name." Eggman answered. The king only nodded as they finished the cat. It took them 5 years. During those years, the news didn't have much to talk about, but when Elise turned fourteen, the great Shadow the hedgehog saved station square once again. This time, from the evil black doom. The king thought to himself after watching the story unfold, "Why is it always station square? Can't some other city be attacked?" They finally finished the cat, but there was some tweaking that needed to be done. But today was his daughter's birthday. As the two scientists worked in the lab, Eggman stopped working.

"What's wrong?" The king asked, "We're almost done. You'll get your money soon." Eggman only looked up at the king with a evil grin.

"I'm going out for a while." He said. The king didn't see any harm in the doctor taking a break. Besides, he was far away from or far underneath Elise so this wouldn't be a problem. The king only nodded and shoed him off to what the king thought was Eggman's break. Little did he realize that everything was about to unfold on him and his daughter. When Eggman did leave the room, he heard the door close rather loudly. H went to inspect the door and realized that Eggman locked it. Then, there was an explosion.

"Eggman! Don't do this! Blaze is at stake! Don't you know what will happen if this place collapses?!" The king exclaimed. There was a voice on the intercom in the room.

"Oh yes, you explained your situation in great detail when we first started. What you didn't tell me was who the vessel was for Iblis. Using deduction, it was easy to figure out who was they vessel. I'm going to capture your daughter. And, if necessary, kill her. But that doesn't mean I don't have a backup plan in case if things go out of hand. I am specifically blowing up the ceiling everywhere but around Blaze's tank. That way, I have something to contain the flames of disaster."

"You fool!" The king exclaimed. "Blaze isn't complete yet! If you were to seal the flames inside her now, she will either disintegrate along with the flames, or she will die and the flames will stay released! Don't you see that she isn't complete yet?!"

"Yes," Eggman responded. "I know fully that she could backfire and Iblis could not be resealed and I don't care. If anything, I could use the promise of Iblis destroying countries to take over the world. Oh, and that chaos emerald that you gave to your daughter for safe keeping, that will be taken too. I have almost everything that belongs to you. Including that base up in white acropolis where Mephiles and your precious scepters of darkness are. Goodbye your highness. It was fun working with you." There was an explosion and the ceiling fell on top of the king, crushing him on impact. He died, and his daughter didn't even know it happened.

For all she knew, her dad was working in the lab on something for the country. That's what he always told her. She didn't have time to worry about that. What she needed to do was have fun, for it is her fifteenth birthday. As the boat drew closer to the platform and the crowds cheered, all Elise could feel was special. She knew that she was special to begin with, what with her training and being adopted to her father when she was born, she felt like the star of the show. She thought that nothing could ruin her birthday. Meanwhile, in the crowd, a cobalt blue hedgehog in the crowds was getting bored and just wanted the chaos emerald that the princess had. On top of one of the buildings, a silver hedgehog with crazy hair looked down trying to find his target. Elsewhere, miles away in the snowy mountains of white acropolis, a black hedgehog wishes to rescue his comrade who has been missing for twenty six hours. Little did these four realize that they were all connected.

**Author's notes: Okay, if you haven't figured it out yet, this is a rewrite of the Sonic 06 story. I will be changing everything that didn't make any sense and for Silver, write his back story. The reason why I am calling this Sonic Adventure Three, is because that's what the game should have been called. For all those who say I shouldn't besmooch the Adventure series, your forgetting that this game's real name is Sonic the Hedgehog. SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. SONIC THE FREAKING HEDGEHOG! I take more offence to that than sonic adventure three. (for all those who saw that I was quoting the great clement from YouTube, good for you) Alright, this is how the story will work. there will be three separate stories to read. one for Shadow's pov, one for Sonic's pov, and one for Silver's pov. I don't want to have them all in the same story thing because the chapters would pile up too fast. Once all of the stories for the different characters are done, the final story will be written in third person. This weekend i will post all three first chapter for every story. Hope you guys like this! and if you didn't like my rewrite, please review or PM me about anything that I should fix.**


End file.
